


First Order of Business

by Pirate_Jenna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 10, Season 10 Spoilers, movie theater, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Jenna/pseuds/Pirate_Jenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird to say that one movie could be such a big deal, and such a problem, for them. But maybe it's a good thing. Maybe this is the first step to moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Order of Business

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, but I've tweaked it slightly for International Fanworks Day. Once again, there are season 10 spoilers, so if you're not caught up, don't read!   
> And with that, I hope you enjoy!

Dean had scoffed and rolled his eyes when Sam brought it up. Why would he pay fifteen dollars to wait in line for hours with a bunch of weirdos in costumes for a movie he could see a month or so later in an empty theater for five bucks? He’d expected Sam to push, but he hadn’t. He hadn’t mentioned that it would be way longer before Dean could see the movie in an empty theater. He hadn’t pointed out that Dean himself had been one of those “costumed weirdos” a couple years back (when he’d given the Braveheart speech). He especially hadn’t mentioned the fact that they already had the tickets, so it technically wouldn’t cost them anything. Sam didn’t mention any of it. Instead, he dropped it.

The day of the midnight premier, Dean stood in Sam’s doorway, hands shoved in his pockets. Without meeting Sam’s eyes, he asked, “You still interested in goin’?”

It took Sam a minute to figure out what Dean was talking about, but he did, “Yeah, sure. If you’re up for it.”

Dean nodded and turned to leave before Sam stopped him, “Uh, what should we do with the third?” Dean froze, his back still turned to Sam. Sam, worried he’d overstepped, quickly added, “You think Cas would be up for it?”

There was a pause before Dean answered, in a slightly shakier voice, “Don’t know. Why don’t you call.” He quickly strode down the hall, and Sam heard his door shut.

Cas, though not entirely clear on the concept (why would you pay to share a television with hundreds of people when you have your own personal one), or why they were going in the middle of the night, was “up for it.”

A few hours before they needed to leave, Sam went out and returned, Cas in tow, with movie snacks. Dean’s face brightened slightly at the large bag of licorice.

After ensuring their snacks were adequately stowed (popcorn being harder to conceal would be purchased with Dean’s pool money), they set out. They arrived almost two hours early, another concept Cas was perplexed by. There was already a line beginning, filled with some of the aforementioned “weirdos,” but Sam managed to convince Dean to be greatful they were at least waiting inside.

After getting into line, they slipped into a somber slience. Cas, noticing the heavy mood, made the poor decision of asking why they were interested in seeing the movie.

Sam flinched at the comment, the guilt of the whole situation still very heavy on him. He was about to tell Cas something along the lines of “we don’t talk about it” when Dean spoke.

“Charlie.” Surprisingly, Dean actually smiled, a small sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. “I guess I was kinda interested before but,” he paused for a second before continuing, “Charlie’s the one who got me excited.”

Cas nodded, still not entirely clear that he was on thin ice, “And she purchased the tickets?”

“No. She, uh,” Dean paused and cleared his throat, quickly swiping his hand across his face, “something came up. She wasn’t able to. Got ‘em off a guy in Indiana.” Cas nodded, and Dean softly added, “Hadn’t even told her yet…”

They all remained silent for a while after that until Sam couldn’t handle it anymore. He was not going to start crying in the theater lobby, and if he sat there any longer with his thoughts, that’s what was going to happen, “So, Cas. You know anything about these movies?”

Cas gave a half-nod, explaining he that, due to the “incident” with Metatron, he was very familiar with the story and characters, however he didn’t have any knowledge about the movie they were about to see. Sam began to explain aspects to him, even pulling up the first trailer on his phone and explaining the significance of each part. The whole time he couldn’t help thinking about the day the trailer had been released. How Charlie had called him in the middle of the night, screaming in his ear and insisting he and Dean watch it immediately.

Despite Dean’s refusal to talk about what had happened (no chick-flick moments), Sam was glad to see Dean open up a bit as they talked about the movie. They both remembered the first one they saw in theaters, and Sam was amused to find out that Dean had gone to see the others by himself while Sam had been at school. Their conversation soon stretched into a general discussion of the movie theater. They both recounted their first experience seeing a movie in the theater, Dean talking about all the times he would sneak in with a girl, Sam talking about all the terrible movies he sat through in college just because of who else was going.

After getting seats in the theater, and explaining to Cas about ads and trailers and the fact that they weren’t supposed to talk during the movie, Dean actually ranted for a minute about the series being bought and how he better not see a “dang castle” (his wording altered after noticing several kids in the theater) when the film started, to which several people around them, many wearing costumes, loudly agreed.

As the trailers started, Sam felt a pang in his chest, knowing Charlie would never get to experience this moment, but he would. And she’d kill him if she knew he was spending it wallowing in guilt. So he’d enjoy it, for her. He met Dean’s eyes and saw he was saying the same thing to himself.

For Charlie.

With that in mind, they turned their eyes back to the screen and joined in with the loud cheering as the music kicked in and the yellow scrolling text appeared proclaiming “Star War Episode VII: The Force Awakens.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, not sure I got the whole, waiting in line scenario right (if you were two hours early did you get to wait inside?) I'm basing this off my brother going to see it opening day at, like, three in the afternoon, and the movie theater telling them they weren't allowed to get in line until it was an hour and half before the movie. I figured a midnight premier would be a bit different, but I have yet to attend one myself.  
> This is based off some tumblr posts I say that were talking about how Charlie didn't get to see the new Star Wars movie, but I figured that she would have potentially bought tickets. And I know from people who tried to buy tickets, it was hard to get the midnight premier ones, so I figured maybe she was in the middle of fighting, or researching, and she missed out. And Dean knew she was upset, so he went out and found someone with midnight tickets (my assumption being he won them off the guy in either pool or poker).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
